


Sugar Sweet Love

by orphan_account



Category: Toradora!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Embarrassment, F/M, First Period, First Time, First Time Pain, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Menstruation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Some Awkward Conversations, Tsunderes, Vaginal Penetration, penetration sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A fluffy one-shot of their first time!





	Sugar Sweet Love

None of the teenagers could really tell what was happening on the movie they chose to watch. They were only focused on each other, on how their tongue danced in perfect synchrony and on how happy they felt. It felt like they couldn’t stop, no matter how breathless they were. 

The boy’s hand started exploring different places, feeling the small waist of his girlfriend as the kiss turned even more intense. 

“Ryuu...ji...” Taiga said in between the kisses, breathlessly.

“S-Sorry, did I go too far?” Ryuuji asked, nervous. 

“No... It’s just that... I’m scared of going any... far from this.”

The girl sat straight on the sofa of her boyfriend’s living room. Her cheeks, with the same reddish color as always, were even more prominent due the embarrassment and the intense kissing moment.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to push you, I thought you wanted it...”

“I-I do.” She said, too proud to look him in the eyes.

“So... why did you stop?”

The doll-looking girl hesitated for a moment. She didn’t mean to act like she was confused about what she wanted, since she wasn’t. She wanted Ryuuji, and she was sure about it. The problem was that something was on the way: an insecurity that always made her jealous of the other girls, and made her wonder if she was really enough just the way she were.

“I...” She started, but the words wouldn’t come out of her mouth. 

“It’s okay, Taiga. I get it. We can just watch the movie and...”

“Just listen to me before I change my mind about saying it!” She interrupted him. “I want to do it. I’m serious about it. But I’m not like the other girls, so...”

“What do you mean?” Ryuuji said, sweetly grabbing her hands.

“Well, the other girls have mature and beautiful bodies, and I... I look like a kid. Maybe I won’t be able to satisfy you.”

“Hey.” Ryuuji started a delicate, yet powerful kiss. “Didn't I say before that I love you just the way you are? You’re perferct. For me, you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.”

Taiga felt the blood running in her cheeks, as she tried to recompose herself.

“I-Idiot... Don’t say such a cheesy thing like that...”

Ryuuji smiled, happy for hearing such a typical frase.

“Are you really okay with this?” He asked, worried.

The girl nodded shyly, slowly laying down on the sofa. Ryuuji tensed up, uncertain of what to do; He decided to started another kiss to relax both of them.

Taiga started unbuttoning her shirt by herself, impatient. Ryuuji took the hint and finished it for her, facing her pastel pink bra and flat stomach, a vision that made the boy gasp.

“I-I told you...” Taiga blushed. “This is all I have, so...”

“Taiga, you’re stunning.”

The boy immediately looked for her bra closure, struggling with it.

“Geez, can’t you do it by yourself?” Taiga strengthened a little, just enough to be able to put her hands on her back and unhook her bra. “T-There.”

Ryuuji removed his girlfriend’s bra, removing his own shirt right after so she wouldn’t be the one feeling exposed. 

“C-Can I touch you?” He asked for consent. 

“Y-Yeah...” 

She felt his fingertips brushing kindly against her skin, and then a warm, wet sensation on her nipple surprised her.

“Ah!” She moaned, embarrassed about the sound she made. “What are you doing all of sudden?” 

“S-Should I stop?” 

“...Do what you want.” 

She felt her insides starting to react; his tongue was making her feel strange, feeling a urge to be touched... there. 

Ryuuji took off her skirt, revealing her matching panties. They were already damp; she hoped that Ryuuji didn’t notice it. She was already moaning with him touching her tights; how would she be able to control herself when he finally touched her where she was aiming to be touched the most?

“Taiga, I just remembered something.” -He said. “We can’t continue. I don’t have... uhh, anything with me.” 

“Anything?” She repeated, confused.

“Preservatives.” He buffed. “I don’t have any, and we can’t act this carefree.”

Taiga stared at him, disappointed.

“Actually, we can continue.” She said. He stared at her, dubious. “P-Please.”

“Why would you say it? There are huge risks, you know.”

“Do you have any disease?” She suddenly asked.

“No!” -He replied. 

“Neither do I. So it’s okay, right?” 

“It isn’t! What about pregnancy?” He asked. “We’re not ready to be parents.”

“I-I know it without you telling me!” -She answered, angry. “Like I said, we can go on.”

The boy wrinkled his forehead. Did Taiga lose her mind?

“Is today a... _safe day_ or something like this?”

“S-Shut up already!” -Shouted the girl. 

Ryuuji sighed, nervous.

“Man, this isn’t right...” 

“Ryuuji, listen to me. I need you. Now.” She said, trying not too desperate and failing miserably.

After sighing again, he finally agreed to continue. His hands reached her last piece of clothing, removing it slowly. He was amazed: She was incredibly wet.

“D-Don’t stare...”

The boy licked her labia, making her scream in pleasure. He licked and sucked her clit for some minutes, as she moaned even louder. 

“Hurry up...” Begged Taiga. 

“O-Okay.” He took off his pants and his boxers, revealing his hard member. 

Taiga stared at his cock, surprised. 

“R-Ryuuji...” She said. “I don’t think it’s going to... _fit._

“Don't worry. I promise I’ll be gentle.” He put the tip of his member on his girlfriend’s entrance. "I'm gonna put it in, so... tell me if it hurts."

Taiga nodded, gulping.

He slowly pushed inside her, making her scream in pain.

"Did it hurt too much?” Ryuuji asked, worried. 

“Y-Yes... Is it all in?” She asked, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

“Uhh, actually, this was just the head.” He answered.

Taiga entrelaced her fingers with his, in a tentative of forgetting the pain. 

“You can continue.” She closed her eyes. 

As he pushed deeper, Taiga cried silently. Ryuuji felt bad for the girl, but he knew that, stubborn as she were, she wouldn’t want to stop, so he just enjoyed the warmth inside of her. 

“Taiga... it’s in.”

“We’re one now?”

“Yeah.”

Taiga smiled through the tears, as she got used to the new thing inside her body.

“Can I start moving?” He asked kindly.

“S-Slowly...”

As Ryuuji started moving, the only thing Taiga felt was pain. But after some seconds, she started feeling good, replacing the pain moans by pleasure ones. 

The couple was finally in harmony. Both of them felt good; both of them were showing their love for each other.

Not so long after they started, Taiga climaxed for the first time in her life, followed by Ryuuji. Both of them fell exhausted on the sofa, and Taiga switched positions to lay down on Ryuuji.

“I’m glad we did it.” Ryuuji laughed.

“Yeah.” She laughed back. “I... I love you.” She whispered.

“What?”

“I said that I love you!” She shouted, embarrassed to say it.

Ryuuji was surprised by her saying it first, but felt happy. 

“I love you too. See? It’s not that hard to say it.”

“Shut up, you idiot!” 

Ryuuji watched as she got up from the sofa, grabbing her clothes from the floor.

“Where are you going?” He asked. 

“You made a big mess, so I’m going to take a shower.” Taiga answered.

“Can I go with you?”

...

“Fine, you pervert.”


End file.
